Battle Bears Wiki
The Battle Bears encyclopedia, since October 17, 2010! . Hello, and welcome everyone to the one-and-only Battle Bears Wiki or BBWiki. This particular wiki is an encyclopedia for everything related to the Battle Bears games developed for iOS and Android devices by SkyVu Pictures. The goal of this Wiki is to gather knowledge about the Battle Bears universe and expand this encyclopedia for everyone to use. We want a thriving community for everyone to enjoy. This encyclopedia, also know as a wiki is special for one simple reason; Anyone can create, edit or contribute to virtually any article within. Having anyone able to contribute lets us form a Battle Bears database which we can all call ours!. Together, we have already created more than hundred pages filled with valueable information about both every little and small thing revolving in the Battle Bears universe. This includes full changelogs of all versions of any Battle Bears game, detailed weapon pages including everything about any weapon in Battle Bears Royale, and information around all to ever appear in the series. ' ' today and start enjoying the community! Battle Bears Royale After being released, on the App Store only, as a free app, Battle Bears Royale has grown to become SkyVu's most downloaded game. The game is a full 4 vs. 4 multiplayer shooter, in which players compete against each others using different character classes and weapons. Together with Game Center and OpenFeint integration, this game allows for hours of fun. Download: iTunes Battle Bears: Zombies Battle Bears: Zombies was the debut game from Skyvu Pictures released back in 2009. It is available on both iOS and Android devices in two variants: A free and a paid version. The game is a 3rd person static shooter featuring Oliver getting chased down by huge amounts of Huggables. In between shooting Huggables, the player will also face various bosses - including the dreaded Bearbershop Quartet! Download: iTunes - Android Battle Bears -1 Battle Bears -1 is the second game ever released by SkyVu Pictures in June 2010. The game is a 3rd person single player shooter, in which the player takes control of either Oliver, Riggs or Wil and shoot their way through giant room-based labyrinths. In doing this, the player will encounter various kinds of huggables, as well as bosses. Download: iTunes - Android Battle Bears Zero Battle Bears Zero: Wil's finest hour takes place after the events of Battle Bears -1. His crew believing him to be dead, leaves him on a ship with no escape capsules. The player takes control of Wil and Boomstick McShootington and forces his way to the ships control room through masses of Huggables. More information still to come. Download: Release: End 2012 Battle Bears: GO Battle Bears: GO is a topdown single-/multiplayer shooter released for the iPad only in August 2010. In the game, the player takes control of either Oliver or Riggs in a struggle to clear through room-based labyrinths while shooting huge loads of Huggables. The game allows 2 players to play with each other on the same device. Download: [http://bit.ly/bH182C iTunes (iPad only)] Battle Bears BLAST Battle Bears BLAST was released in July 2011 as a 3rd person static shooter. In this game, you control Oliver shooting Huggables using a microwave beam. The games features a 60 seconds mode as well as a survival mode in which the goal is to shoot as many Huggables as possible. The most important rule in this game is simple: DO NO SHOOT WIL! Download: iTunes - Android Anyone can contribute to this wiki, as mentioned above. Whether you want to edit an old article or want to create an entirely new page with new information, is all up to you! However, we do recommend following the Battle Bears Wiki format guide to avoid misunderstandings etc. Want to help out, but don't know where to start? You can start by: * Reading more about the wiki and its goals. * Check out the "Stubs" to see if you can contribute with anything. * Uploading images is another way to help out - see the ' ' page. Any registered user can be contacted through their individual Message wall. These can be found under each users profile page. If you need help with something more specific, feel free to contact any of our Wiki admins or bureaucrats: Who is your favorite Battle Bears Royale character? Oliver Riggs Huggable Tillman Astoria Wil Latest Posts bloglist date Blog posts characters Category:Browse